MarioWiki:Requests for adminship
MarioWiki:Requests for adminship is the page for discussing requests for adminship. Instructions are below. Please don't use talkbubbles on this page as we need to number the votes. New Requests To create a new RfA nomination, please copy this code and paste it under Current Requests below: You need to replace the username parameter with the username of the candidate, and the end date parameter with the ending date of voting, which is one week from when the candidate accepts the nomination. Please read the Criteria for Administratorship before nominating a user or yourself for Adminship to make sure the user meets the criteria for becoming an Administrator. A list of administrators can be found here. Current Requests Conker's Bad Fur Day (Adminship) Hello. I am Conker's Bad Fur Day, a contributor here since April 2011. I have done many things to help the wiki, infoboxes, cleanup, images, etc. Thanks to everyone else who has helped too. I feel I am ready and I will happily keep this place good when I am a sysop. I have good faith, never flamed anyone, etc. I might have made some mistakes, but I have learned from them and I have learned from them. Hope you like my vote. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose # - Weak Oppose (Possibly Changing in the Future) - You have a lot of work to do on other wikis and I feel as if you are power hungry at times. I was neutral, but I changed my vote after I saw your response to Jazzi's message regarding removing her own rights. # - Per Wizard. --Bullet Franciso 20:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # I'm going to stay neutral here.--Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments : *Rainbowroad: Why are you Neutral again? *Techno Wizard: Sorry. I was just suggesting to CC. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : I don't really think you need the rights, eh, I donno. Tech Wiz was sorta right, you are a little power hungry (just a little, not too much), but I thought that the rights wouldn't be great for you, but then I thought you would be a good one, and then my mind was going too many places, so I just decided to stay neutral on this argument. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well I feel as if you are racking up user rights on multiple wikis. If you want to help with vandalism, then just go for rollback/chat mod for now. : I agree with Tech Wiz. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wattz2000 Ends on ''10/23/11'' *Sigh* With recent erm... developments, I think it is time for a new administrator. It seems like everyone wants to put their hat in the ring, so I guess I will too. I've been around for a few months now, and helped the community greatly. I'm probably the best candidate considering the following: * I helped with out category structure and have worked in fixing some stubs. * I added in several pages during my earliest days here. * I licensed over 2,000 images a few months back. * I've been responsible for the featured media section after... WMM's err... leave. * I have undone plenty of bits of vandalism and spam. * I have a great relationship with many of the editors here. * I have plenty of admin experience (Being an administrator on Layton Wiki and Conspiracy Wiki. I feel very awkward here if I do get to replace on of my best friend's administrative position here, but so be it; the wiki must go on! At any rate, I hope you'll take what I said above into consideration when voting for the next administrator. — Wattz2000 01:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support # I think you have the most potential here, I think you absolutely deserve the rights. --Bullet Francisco 01:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # Sure. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # Since others with no edits here have thrown in their votes, I will too. Let me say this, Wattz is among the most dedicated users I have seen. I talk with him daily on Community Central and he regularly would propose ideas to Jazzi when she was an admin here as to how to improve the site. He is one of my co-admins over at Conspiracy Wiki and he does the most work out of any of us by far. He recently took time off from other wikis just so he could focus on one wiki to improve it for the release of their new game. Wattz knows what he is doing, is highly dedicated and is by far the best candidate you have here.-- # : Wattz is very capable user. His contributions have been well noted, including the massive undertaking to recategorize everything. - The Count 01:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Ditto. Needs to not be like Jazzi. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Im going neutral because I still do think he could improve his attitude, but I forgot about the effort he has really put into merging with the other wikis. But still I would like to see some attitude improvement. Comments : Saying that he simply has an attitude is not enough of a reason for oppose, and saying that Wattz has an attitude isn't really a reason either. I want to see proof. Also, Jello, your comment is a litlr biased based off of Jazzi. For the reason that you don't like Jazzi isnt enough, from all the wikis I've seen wattz on (3), his attitude has been very good, and not anything like Jazzi's can get (And she's pretty much fixed it FYI), so I'm calling out biased on Jello and tech needs proof. --Bullet Francisco 20:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : If ours is biased, then yours is as well. You are friends with him on Pokemon Wiki. I know he has a poor attitude because I remember saying "bye" to him in chat and he said "Eww, he said bye to me, ME!". Definitely not admin qorthy in my opinion. : Tech Wiz is right about the whole biased thing. As for everything else, I truly don't think we need to get into a fight over this. People can vote, and we have no right to get mad at them for their right. Of course, Bullet is mad because I believe he thinks Tech's reason is a poor one. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : No, No, you guys have it wrong, I think Jello'''s is Biased, Tech's is fine, I just want to see a little proof. --Bullet Francisco 20:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ah. But saying someone's biased doesn't make you not-biased. You're biased too, because you believe one thing and Jello believes another. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : That's not really the definition of biased, I could show you links as to why Wattz deserves adminship, but I'd have far too many links. Anyways, we should end this discussion. --Bullet Francisco 21:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Let's just let CC decide whether votes should be kept or not. He is the crat of this site and will make the user rights decision after all. : Ok. And I never said I didn't want Wattz admin. In fact, I supported him. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainbowroad6w '''Ends on ''October 23, 2011'' Yes, I at first didn't want to go for this, but I'm now doing it. I want to become admin. I believe I should become admin because of these things: *I will help make this wiki stronger, better, and very hopefully attract more users. *I will strengthen the content and create new content. *I have about 2,600 edits. *I pay attention to the wiki a lot. *I've been here for almost 3 years. I believe that having adminship means to not be one with much power and rights, but one of helpful authority, helping making the wiki stronger, and help building it up. Not out of own pleasure, but in hope to give others the information of Mario they've been wanting. I believe we can show Super Mario Wiki who's boss one day. :-) Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support # Proactive editor. # He is nice and friendly. He deserves the rights. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # The only decent candidate amongst the lot - which really isn't saying much, and not by a particularly substantial amount either.-- 20:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # : RainbowRoad is more than capable around this wiki. He is shared a good many ideas with us and has overall bettered this wiki. - The Count 01:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # As much as I would like to support him, I cannot. He's a great editor and stuff, but he can be rude at times, but other than that, he would be a good candidate. --Bullet Francisco 21:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments Brickician Ends on ''10/24/11'' Hi =) I'm Oliver, and I'm a total mario addict (ofcourse no reason to make me admin, but maybe interesting to know a). I'm a graphic designer, and I've created a wiki early this year called the Oprah wiki (oprah.wikia.com). Since I mainly am a Graphical Designer, and not such of a writer, the looks and the design is the main thing I do on the Oprah Wiki. To be quite honest, it's the biggest reason I opened the wiki ;D But because nobody really is interested in editing to such wiki, I'd like to do the thing I do best somewhere else. I was going to do some work for the Winx Club Wiki, but because the admin was going decided to rather do the work himself, he changed his mind. You can find the unfinished project here, New Winx Wiki. I'd really love to do some work for your wiki, and I am already making a preview wiki for what I can do for the wiki (like I did for the winx club wiki), just for fun and maybe for you guys to judge me on. This all maybe sounds a little rushed, but I really want to do this for you guys =) Greetings, Brickician ;D Candidate's acceptance: Support Oppose # Absolutely not. You are completely random and came out of the blue from no where, and didn't even set up your request correctly. I have no reason to give a yes for your nomination. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # Do I even need to explain? # First and foremost, I can't tell if this is even a request for admin rights. Secondly, you have no experience on this wiki and good intentions count for nothing. - The Count 19:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I sort of saw this coming a I know, this was a bit to quick etc. but I'm just looking for fun things to do :3 But I'll start editing and maybe give some pages a new look in the ways I can now, if i'm allowed to. Sorry for the the nuisance =) -- Brickician